


Fearsome Yellow

by 2b_or_not_221b



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2b_or_not_221b/pseuds/2b_or_not_221b
Summary: John Watson ; egocentric, smart arse with a past.Sherlock Holmes  ;introvert, who shields his heart from danger. Also with a past.Two unlikely people stumble across the others path in an impossible way.This story delves into both their pasts, yet explores the possibilities of their futures.





	1. Chapter 1

(This chapter that follows acts in the form of a prologue to initiate a back story to the charters in the earlier years of school. Therefore, isn't written the way the other chapters shall be...)

 

I was never one to relish in the possibilities of civilian life, with menial dribble that was simply a waste of time. Instead, dabbled in the artistic nature of experimental procedures. Being a mere eleven years of age I was further advanced than most my peers. Therefore, surrounding myself with those of a primitive brain capacity for knowledge was something I didn't forego. Although, isolation never agreed with me, yet that isn't something worth divulging to anyone in close proximity to my life. 

All of that being said, it was no surprise that I -the brightest boy of my age by far- was amongst the few whom had the privilege to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September. The letter of acceptance stunned both my parents and to no surprise, my brother. Whom always told me that I was never worthy of the gift as only superior people harness such talent -obviously egocentric- as he did, and was two years above. My parents both where non magical therefore this ultimately created tension throughout the summer, until it was finally time for departure. 

∞ ϟ 9¾ ♔ ⚯͛ △⃒⃘

I stood transfixed upon the cemented ground beneath my feet as I gaped in awe at the engine that lay in wait. People where passing by to gain their passage and others waiting to send their offspring on the adventure of knowledge. This was unfamiliar territory to me. 

My parents to no surprise didn't accompany me to the station in fear that they would be outcasts and shunned for their lack of ability. Which was quite frankly ridiculous. However, Mycroft did, yet left me just before anyone spotted us together. Something about his reputation being tarnished...

After moments of bewilderment, I made my way upon the train to obtain a seat; preferably alone. However, I knew due to the multitude of bodies that board, that would be rather unlikely, but I lay in hope. 

My legs brought me to an empty carriage and before anyone else could snatch it from my grasps I slipped inside and closed the door behind. Later proceeded to haul my luggage into the compartments before taking a seat and gazing out the window in wait for movement.

The wrong kind came. 

A ruckus at the door brought my attention towards it. Only for me to notice a smaller figure concealed by a case that was too large for them to carry. Being the gentleman I was, I turned my attention back to the window. 

The disruption continued, and caused an equal amount to my lack of caring for the situation. So, I stood and stalked my way to the door.   
Upon opening it the case and the figure it concealed both stumbled into the carriage bringing with them a loud thump, as well as groans. 

With a evident rolling of the eyes and an melancholic exhale, I extended my hand for the figure to take. Which it did. 

"Thank you-" it mumbled. Only then it was evident it was a young man whom was speaking. 

The figure proceeded to rub at the aches caused by the sudden fall, before picking the case from the floor where it lay. After everything was settled they turned and faced me, hand outstretched. 

"I'm John Watson. Sorry about that, my mum packed my case and turns out I can't really carry it"   
he stated while visibly failing to conceal his laugh. naturally I obliged to the handshake due to my manners. 

"Sherlock Holmes, and yes you do seem to have struggled" I said nonchalantly, before lowering my outstretched hand and making my way towards the seat I once sat. 

"Do you mind?" John asked from his stance from the centre of the floor. 

Without averting my gaze from the window -as I was seeking refuge in the bustle of London's platform- I simply nodded and motioned towards the empty seat across from where I sat. 

The movement continued as John evidently struggled to move his case from where it lay. So naturally I groaned and shut my eyes to drown out the visuals projected on the window of John's struggle, until it ceased. 

"Are you alright?" John questioned, as he more and likely sat down. Upon opening my eyes I noted that John was indeed sitting, with his legs outstretched on the entirety of the seat and head perched upon the sill of the window. 

"Yes, quite alright." I replied nonchalantly. I knew that I should be attempting the whole socialising thing, but couldn't bring myself to do as such due to my nonexistent track record and lack of friends. 

"Are you excited?" John asked after a brief moment of silence which I in turn happened relish in. 

"Yes, actually. I am happy to get away from home and learn." stating with a sigh. I was really excited about starting Hogwarts and becoming an extremely talented wizard. The journey itself was thrilling. 

"As am I, more the knowledge thing though. I can't wait to learn everything." He stated enthusiastically. 

This answer startled me, I was not expecting another like myself. Whom would rather learn than find the time their itself the best aspect. This could possibly be the start to something...

-

The ride to Hogsmead went without incident which baffled me as usually interaction lasting longer than mere minutes becomes somewhat problematic. John was surprisingly compassionate, sensitive and humorous. The combination of personality traits was hard to find in a person whom usually found themselves in close proximity to me. However, I relished in the moment as I was sure it would not last. 

**

The platform here was much less grand than the one I previously left and rather mediocre in terms of a 'wizarding' station. Yet, the first impression was soon obliterated due to the giant man that beckoned our presence. He loomed over each student like an ominous structure which opposed his humble welcoming.   
In a formal line John and I strode towards the boats with luggage a mere memory. 

The spectical was like nothing I had ever witnessed. With the castles silhouette glistening ever so slightly in the water, the whispers of the wind as it carried us ashore, and the magical emission that danced across my features. It was breathtaking. However, nothing had prepared me for what lay behind the doors in wait. 

\- 

A woman with a bun that looked awfully tight to be seen as fashionable greeted us as we ascended the steps that groaned beneath our feet. We where asked to wait until preparations had ceased. So I stood with John until her presence was made once more. 

"What house do you think you will be sorted into?" A young boy with brown hair and an oval face questioned me with a slight tugging of my robes. I turned and gave him a quizzical look to show my confusion. "What?" I added when he clearly didn't understand my expression.

"Mudblood" was all he said in return and stepped further away from me, so that their was a step between our distance. 

I turned to John but before I could question as to what that was, the woman who's name I had already forgotten approached once again. 

This time we made our way towards the front of the hall. It was like hearding sheep into an unfamiliar territory. Each of us expressed the same bewildered look, at the startling scenery. Until we stopped before a set of stairs that held after them a hat which sat upon a stool. How bizarre. 

One at a time our names where called. Something called sorting was underway. I had figured that this is what the boy had meant when he questioned me earlier-

"Sherlock Holmes." The woman bellowed across the entirety of the room, to which I perked up and averted my attention to her. I proceeded to the steps where I took them with caution, and glanced back at John for reassurance, to which he smiled, until I was firmly upon the seat and the hat sat on my head.   
"Ah...great amount of knowledge here. However, bravery is prominent, also loyalty, yet you lack the ability to form friendships easily... must be Gryffindor" the hats voice resounded off all four walls, before an ear piercing applause broke out from the crowd. As I made my way towards my future house I was engulfed within numerous arms and bone breaking hugs before I was allowed to sit. 

"John Watson" was shouted moments after I was comfortably sat upon my seat. I watched him as he stalked the stairs and took his seat beneath the hat in wait of his fate. After several seconds of back and forth from the hat in deliberation... "Slytherin" was exclaimed throughout the room. A subtle inhale was taken from the majority of the students before applause erupted yet again. So much for making friends...

-

Dinner was a grand spectical of amazement and uncertainty. However, once accustom to the workings of the magic I settled in after mere minutes. 

To my left was a boy named Graham, or was it Gregory, or George, I wasn't quite sure. However, he just like me has non magical parents and somehow became magic himself, so instantly we bonded over shared experiences. To my right was a girl named Molly Hooper whom was polite enough, yet hardly spoke. Naturally we became friends as I relish in the quiet of people in order to think. 

**

After introductions and a meal we where escorted to where we would be staying for the foreseeable future. The stairs where like no others. They shrieked beneath your touch and after moments decided to move and confuse your path just because they could. Their games made our duration to our destination longer which ultimately annoyed the prefect whom was showing us the way. 

Once approached, the portrait held a woman whom resembled my aunt on a good day. A password was needed to gain access which in turn, if forgotten it would not be granted. "Padfoot" was it and it was perfectly simple to recall. 

Just like the Great Hall and the boat ride, the Common Room was not exempt from the grandeur and astonishment the castle had to offer. Each year had been assigned a floor and us being the youngest where escorted to the top.

"Boys on the Left, and Girls on the Right. Any who don't conform to the binary, your rooms are straight on" The prefect stated right before his departure. 

To this I squirmed internally yet was naturally dragged by Graham to a group of boys squabbling as we divided ourselves up into who was most likely to become your friend. Room requirements where basically a social construct designed to pick on the loner. Whom to my surprise was not me.   
I happened to share my room with 4 other people, one in which was Gethan, or George. 

My luggage was located at the end of my bed in a neat pile, with the owl I acquired at the bedside table. 

Without a moments hesitation I strode towards the bed, and threw myself onto it. I didn't even have the energy to change into different attire that was suitable for sleeping in. Instead I let my head hit the pillow and be lured into a sleep that brought with it dreams of the future.

**

My slumber was disrupted by a residual shaking that was coming from my arm. Upon the open of my eyes I noticed that it was none other than Graham...Greg? That was attempting to wake me.   
"I'm awake..." I stated before a yawn erupted from my mouth. 

"Sure looks like it." He stated as he laughed slightly at my inability to keep my eyes open. "Come on we will be late for breakfast." 

I couldn't argue with that, so I hauled myself off of my bed and made my way to my trunk to obtain clean clothes. 

After several minutes of attempting to gain access into the robes we where on our way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Like the dinner the previous night, breakfast was also a feast. However, with it being rather early my appetite was somewhat lacking. Therefore I sat in wait for time when class would begin, which to my benefit wasn't long.

"Hurry Graham we will be late for our first class." I stated as everyone was departing the Great Hall in an orderly fashion.

He in turn stared at me and a small smile was evident on his face. "It's Greg" he said nonchalantly. "I'm done come on." Greg replied while he stood and placed a piece of toast between his teeth and hurried to make it to the door. I naturally followed in tow. 

The never ending maze that is Hogwarts was all encompassing as we trailed our way down unfamiliar corridors. Each more bizarre than the last. It took several blind attempts at running down a corridor to find the one in which our class lay in wait as it taunted our journey.

**

We stood outside the room that held our first class; Defence Against the Dark Arts. Slytherin first years much like Gryffindor where perched against the walls. Some where huddled in groups and others -stranglers- that did not belong in any. I naturally searched the sea of heads for the familiar brown.   
His height would undoubtedly mask his presence. Although, his face caught my eye as he was stood amongst a circle of Slytherin's discussing what I didn't know. 

"John..." I stated quietly as not to disturb the silent hum of conversation. "John" I expressed more loudly, this time granting stares from practically everyone, including John himself. 

He took notice of whom said his name and strode his way towards me with his friends following suit. "Yes?" He questioned as he stood meters away from where I was. I hadn't actually pondered what it was I was going to say in this particular moment, all I knew is that if I didn't say anything it would be profusely weird. 

"Well..." I stared before rubbing my hand across my neck. My embarrassment and awkwardness gained a slight smile from John. Not one of malicious intent but of understanding. "I just wanted to say hi really." I mumbled and began to recoil in steps. 

"Hey..." he responded cheerfully, however that was before he received an elbow to the stomach from his peer. 

"Why are you even talking to me mudblood?" John exclaimed moments after as he walked closer to where I now stood, whilst noticeably rubbing his aching stomach. Once approached he pushed me in the chest to make his point valid. 

I am sure he would have done more damage if it wasn't for the cough that elevated itself over the ruckus. 

"Mr Watson, if you would kindly move away from Mr Holmes here that would be much appreciated." Naturally John backed off due to this request. "Thank you. Now everyone inside." The man commanded, to which everyone obliged.

**

"Today class we will be learning a simple blocking spell against a primitive jinx."   
The man stated at his position at the front of the class. 

"I know this is your first day so I guess introductions are in order before we commence" he verbalised before moving from around the back of his desk. 

"I am Professor Potter." He voiced. To which many gasps and whispers erupted. I in turn was none the wiser as to whom this man was. 

"Yes, yes no need for that... I am no longer a student or for that matter the chosen one, just Professor Potter so please treat me as such." He said with a exasperated tone, as if he had rehearsed this and repeated it several times. 

Once class was underway, I turned to Greg. "Who is that man?" I questioned in a whisper as to not draw attention to the conversation. 

Greg in turn looked at me as if I had two heads and let out a sigh at my clear confusion. "I'm muggle born and even I know who is he" he replied and laughed a little before continuing. "He's Harry Potter, he's the most famous wizard ever, well except the one he defeated; You-Know-Who. Harry's amazing really, just incredible..." he stated in a dream like chant. 

This however was overheard by Professor Potter as he stood meters away from where we sat. 

"Yes thank you Mr Lestrade" he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, and made his way back to his desk. 

**

As the class came to an end, I made my way towards the door with Greg by my side. 

"Mr Holmes a word please if you would." Professor Potter beckoned as I was inches away from crossing the threshold from the classroom. 

Naturally I nodded and stalked my way towards his desk. "Yes sir?" I questioned as I stood before him. 

He towered above me as he proclaimed his height.   
"Are you alright?" He asked in a tone that surprised me. It wasn't accusatory yet comforting. 

I sheepishly nodded. "Yes I am quite alright sir" I stated matter of factly. To which he titled his head in obvious denial. 

"I am your Professor, I know that it is your first day but you can come to me if you need guidance or just simply someone to talk to." He said in a manner that was warming, none had shown me this kindness not even my own family. It was strangely comforting to know I now had someone I could confide in. 

"Thank you sir" I stated before he dismissed me in order to allow me to go to my next class which was potions. Also shared with Slytherin...  
-  
Potions went without disruption or torment from my peers. Greg and I worked in a comfortable silence as the Professor loomed over us in an eligant manner.


	2. Years and Little Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is just a chapter to fill in the progression of time within story. As the development of the characters can't happen within their first year. Therefore, 5th year is where this story really begins.)

Gryffindor has steadily become my home, with people within whom have become equally as important in my development as a person and a friend. Greg and Molly are the people whom I rely upon and treasure as my closest friends and without them my survival in Hogwarts would not have been accomplished. Classes are as aspected; incredible and the information I now possess is unfathomable. The Professors are equally as supportive in my progress and ambitions to become a muggle detective. They where skeptical at first but as I blossomed they naturally condoned to the idea. However, life at Hogwarts has not been all rainbows and fairy dust. As Slytherin's still pose a threat to my health and wellbeing. One in particular; John Watson. Years prior on our first encounter, he was a different person -understanding, compassionate and considerate- yet now he has been poisoned by the house he resides within. The toxicity runs so deep that he has landed me in the hospital upon numerous occasions. However, I never deter from the stance I have taken; I shall be the bigger person. Quite literally.  

 

So here I sit in the comfort of the Common Room chair, by the laughing fire. pondering upon the decision I have made and the actions that made me the person I am today...  
"Sherlock are you alright?" A voice questioned from behind me. The familiarity and the tone used could only mean that it is one of two people. And judging by the stuttering aspects of the voice meant it was Greg.   
"Yeah, Greg I'm fine" I stated without drawing my attention away from the fire before me.   
"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he took a seat beside me. 

I exhaled rather loudly and rolled my eyes to show my somewhat annoyance. "You have known me what? Five years and you still have not familiarised yourself with my methods Greg." I verbalised in a nonchalant tone. "It was a process of elimination..." I stated with a smile as I caught a glimpse of his quizzical gaze. 

We sat in comfortable silence before Greg spoke once again.   
"Aw I almost forgot. Professor Potter told me to tell you that he wants to see you." He stated before a yawn escaped his mouth.   
I brought my arm to my face to glance at the watch upon my wrist. -I often found myself relishing in the muggle way of life even though I frequented magic in my daily routine. - It was 8:30, why would Professor Potter call upon me this late? 

"Alright, I'll see you later yeah?" I questioned before I rose to my proclaimed height. Greg only nodded in response before he let his eyes close. 

I made my way out with the Common Room and strode my way towards where Professor Potter's class lay. Within mere minutes I was outside his door, with my hand raised in the action of knocking. 

Footsteps could be heard and before I knew it he stood in front of me. "Ah Mr Holmes do come in." He motioned for me to enter. 

"Sir, it's Sherlock, Mr Holmes is my father and I would rather not be associated with him." I stated as we stalked our way to the front of the classroom to where his desk lay in wait. 

"Sorry, forgot about that. How's your mother doing anyway?" He asked as he took a seat across from where I was now sitting. 

I let out a melancholic sigh. "Yeah she's doing ok I guess, just getting back on her feet after the divorce." I stated as I rang my hands together. "Why did you call me here sir?" I questioned, getting straight to the point. 

This struck a cord in him and realisation spread across his face. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. How are you doing? I mean with John and his friends?" He asked. 

I knew this was coming. Ever since first year Professor Potter has kept a withered eye upon me in case I became recluse due to the daily torments.   
"I'm good, it's just hard to see someone who you thought was your friend for a sliver of a moment, to suddenly be the one punching you in the face." I said in a slight whisper. And dropped my head in shame. 

"Don't let that get to you Sherlock, you have Mr Lestrade and Miss Hooper do you not? John is not a rare breed, he has been taken under the care of his house and made to believe that you are an outcast as well as many others due to blood status. However, I have noticed that you tend to let him hit you where as the others you defend yourself from. Why is that?" He was now sitting with his hands perched upon the table steepled under his chin.   
I didn't bring my gaze to him, I couldn't. 

"I don't know really, it's just..." I stated before trailing off, and brought my gaze to look at Professor Potter. "He's different I guess" with this statement Professor Potter's features went from a stern concentration to one of shock which was replaced with a smile. 

"I believe there is someone I want you to meet. Come back tomorrow after dinner." He said and with that he motioned me towards the door and I was once again making my way towards the Common Room to seek sanctuary. Once there I ascended the stairs to where my room was held. To find Greg passed out fully clothed in robes upon his bed face down. I let out a muffled laugh before making my way towards my own bed. Once changed into the proper attire I let myself slip into unconsciousness.

-

The unwelcome morning dragged me from the depths of my blissful sleep. Into the conscious awareness of the impending day. The meeting with Professor Potter was not until after dinner therefore the entire day would consist of me trying to decipher his cryptic words.   

Each beam of light that trickled its way down my face left me unable to trap my thoughts in a dream. The thoughts that consisted of the Slytherin house and their actions that ultimately where waiting for me.   
With a exasperated sigh I drew myself from the clutches of my bed and rose to my feet. Before noticing Greg's absence. He usually slept later than I, so this was peculiar indeed. However, dismissing it I made my way towards the lounge, and strode my way out with its boundaries to where the Great Hall lay. 

I was rounding the corner when I collided with a foreign object, causing me to stumble and lose my footing, to which I landed on the floor along with the other person?   
It took me a minute to gain composure, and within that minute I recognised the other whom was upon the floor in the same predicament as myself.   
It was none other than the infamous John Watson.   
I blinked rapidly to rid the thoughts that plagued my mind at this precise moment, as he stood to his proclaimed height.   
My eyes followed as he stood. And there I sat bewildered. It was John. 

A hand was waving profusely in front of my face in order to gain my attention as I had happened to fall into a trance of thoughts.   
I blinked again to bring myself back to complete composure, and brought my attention to the one who was waving their hand.   
He still stood there. John. He was still near me.   
His hand instead of striking me, outstretched and positioned itself in a way that suggested help. An offering.   
This shocked me and that was clearly evident upon my features, as John smirked and spoke "I'm not going to hurt you..."   
His hand remained where it was until I obliged.   
Taking his hand in my own was unfamiliar and surprisingly familiar at the same time.  He pulled me to stand before I proceeded to brush off the dirt that found its way to my clothing due to the fall. 

"Are you alright?" He questioned. I turned my attention from my robes to him. Gazing at him as if he had grown a second head. My quizzical expression only increased as he began to smile. 

"You don't have to look so scared. I'm really not going to hurt you." He stated while keeping his eyes trained on my own. As if seeking something out. Like a light house in the fog. 

"B-but..." I began, falling over my words. I coughed in an attempt to regain myself and continued "but you hate me" I said nonchalantly. 

He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, and lowering his gaze to the floor. "Yes I suppose I do." He mumbled. And with that he brushed past me in the opposite direction. I could only but follow as to where he departed to. That was strange...

From pulling myself away from the departing John Watson. I made my way towards the Great Hall.   
Unlike prior mornings, the bustle was somewhat ceased. As many where yet to rise from their slumber. Greg was not included in this, as he was seated at the Gryffindor table. My earlier suspicion of his early absence was brought to the fore front of my mind as I took my seat across from him. 

"Where where you?" I questioned as I plucked a piece of toast and placed it upon my own plate.   
He just lifted his head to meet my gaze and then let himself slump over into a heap upon the table. His head banging off of the table to indicate his exasperated nature. To which I raised an eye brow. "Are you alright?" I asked between bites of my toast. 

"Yes." Was all he mumbled through his robes. 

"Graham you are clearly far from that" I stated in a manner that was laced with concern. 

"It's Greg!" He exclaimed as he brought his stern gaze to me. "You have known me five years and you get my name right once a year. It's Greg, Sherlock. G...R...E...G. Greg!" He stated to begin, yet turned into an voiced rage. 

"Sorry-" was all I could say. Before I sheepishly nodded and stood to my proclaimed height about to leave. 

Yet he stopped me. "No don't go..." he pleaded. "Sorry- it's not you" sighing as he motioned for me to sit back down. To which I obliged. 

"Then what is it?" I asked. Rather fed up with his odd behaviour and outbursts. 

"It's..." he started before exhaling rather loudly before continuing. "I like someone and we where meant to meet this morning before breakfast but they didn't show and now I look like a right idiot" he said nonchalantly, however it was through gritted teeth. 

All I did was stare at him. In all the five years I have known him, I have not once noticed him take an interest in another human being romantically. 

"What-who?" I blurted out, more of an accusation than a question. 

"It's no one really" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes from me. 

"I'm going to head back to the Common Room. I'll see you later yeah?" He rose to his feet after stating this and rushed off before I could protest it. That was also strange.


	3. The Circle of Misfortune

Lessons as usual where informative to an extent. I practically knew all there was, yet I relished in the familiarity of it all; the intake of knowledge and using it to further me was always something I cherished. Today however, my mind wandered to the upcoming meeting with Professor Potter. He being one of the few I divulge my wrongdoings and also my families. He knows most of what there is to know about my life, and with that he gives advice from an outsiders perspective. For that I am great full. 

The day drew to a close, and I find myself making my way towards the hall that his class lays in wait upon. The corridor emits an atmosphere that can only be described as somber and bleak. Sending unwelcome chills to crawl upon my skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. This hall always held such ferocity to harness said mood, therefore fairly few ventured here unless it was strictly necessary. However, here is where I find myself. 

A knock is all it takes before he is standing before me. "Ah, Sherlock do come in. We've been waiting on you." He voiced with a swish of his hand as he motioned for me to enter.   
With that I strode my way to where a figure stood with his back to us. His silhouette was so familiar, yet unfamiliar to my eye. The light that possessed the room was dim and harsh that it was hard to make out anything that wasn't that; familiar. 

"Please sit." Professor Potter stated as he noticed my uncomfortable stance. And I did just that, taking the seat that was positioned to the right of his desk. Said desk that had what looked like essays sprawled over it, in an disorganised heap and also upon the floor. How strange. 

"I guess you are wondering why I have called you here." He questioned after I became settled. To this my attention suddenly fell upon the lone figure concealed by the darkness.   
"Yes." I stated nonchalantly without averting my gaze. "Who is that?" I asked without missing a beat. To which Professor Potter moved uncomfortably in his chair, as if this was a secret he had been harbouring for years. But why? This person can't possess that much secrecy in his connection to Professor Potter could he? 

At this the figure pivoted. The darkness still masking his true identity, yet his attention was now upon the conversation at hand.   
"He is my boyfriend." Professor Potter mumbled more to himself, but I heard him all the same. This was news I had not expected ever. Professor Potter was not one to show tendencies to be attracted to the same sex, he never voiced this, never showed it in his actions, his appearance. He was to me a man who liked women. That much was made clear by the tales discussed amongst many. Yet, here I was learning this man I came to adore was not what everyone had expected him to be. It was brilliant. Fascinating. Encouraging. 

I could tell my shock was evident upon my features. However, a smile was upon my lips. I couldn't help the natural excitement I felt about his situation. However, I didn't know why.   
"Oh okay, but why are you telling me this?" I pondered as a minutes silence was too much to handle.   
Professor Potter just gave me a sympathetic look, to which I did not know why. He stared at me as if he was looking at a past self, a person torn between who they are and who they are suppose to be. It was harrowing to say the least. Why was he telling me this? He let out an exasperated sigh, as if he had kept it in for so many years, and it was exhilarating to finally bare to the truth. 

The figures nervous disposition was made evident through the silence that still occupied the air around us. All until he spoke. "This can not get out, not the now at least." He inhaled rather loudly before exhaling melancholically. "We have spent years trying to keep this from everyone. Only a select few know the truth, and Potter here thinks you are worth the truth because you are in the same predicament." He states ominously. His words struck a depth I never knew they could. A lie I never knew was being told. A life I never knew I was not living. In this moment the water came crashing in, consuming everything in its wake. The wave of emotion. Of reality.  With that he stepped out from the shadows. No! 

"But...but." I stared, tripping over every coherent thought I had. "You, him...you hate him?" I spoke in a whisper, ringing my hands to conceal the sweat they omitted. "I'm not...am I?" I questioned more to myself. This...this isn't me. 

To that thought. I ran. I ran as far as my legs could carry me, throwing the door to his office open and taking the corridor in my stride. Rounding corner after corner. Brick after brick disintegrating into a vague dream. Every step brought a thought, and every thought brought a tear. I couldn't do this. Not now. Running brought me to a part of the castle I couldn't remember venturing. I ran down a lone hallway only to be brought into contact with a person.   
This person and I collided, landing us both upon the bricked ground, dust encompassing our robes, and disorientation taking over. 

I lay upon the ground with no attempt at standing and regaining composure, I was wallowing in self pity upon the grounds of Hogwarts halls. All until a hand came into my peripheral and motioned for me to take it. 

I did just that and was brought into the figure of John Watson. Shit.

"John" I voiced in a hoarse whisper that could possibly only be heard by him due to the silence that accompanied us in this hollow hall. I didn't keep my confusion for baring witness upon my features. Nor did I let my elation either. Relief was what hit me first, as a smile danced across his lips. 

"No it's the queen" he said with sarcasm and humour intertwining his tone. "Of course it's me Sherlock" he stated still smiling profusely, yet his eyes betrayed him. They harboured much more emotion than his face would let on. I probably only noticed as I was lost within the hazel swirls that where his eyes until a laugh brought me back to the blissful reality.

"Surprised you even know my name anymore." I mumbled more to myself than him. However, he heard me all the same. It wasn't suppose to be an insult, more of a correct observation on my part, yet Johns face displayed pain from the words I spoke. 

He took a step back to distance himself from me, which was to be expected, however not the words he spoke. "I always knew your name. That first train ride with you was magical, the first ever wizard outside my family I met was you. Did you know that?" He questioned rhetorically, to which I was stunned in silence, hanging on his every word. "I never did want to hurt you, you know. Blood status and all...my friends are dicks." he stated matter-of-factly as he brought his gaze to land upon my own once more. 

All I could do was stare at him. The boy I had once known was before me, not the one I had come to witness grow. The John Watson I knew could be was divulging all. 

He let out a shaky breath before continuing, once he noticed I was not about to. "It doesn't excuse my behaviour by any means, yet I want to make it up to you if you would let me." He questioned with pleading eyes, to which I nodded. To be quite honest he could have asked me to jump out an exploded building onto the bustling streets of London and I would have. "I want to get to know you." Was all he said, before my knees became weak. With my heart palpitating, I sheepishly smiled. 

"What do you want to know?" I asked. Well it sounded more like a mixture of a dying cat and a fork stuck in a blender, due to the sudden dryness and lack of coherency within my brain. John just laughed. That sweet laugh that I had only heard directed at girls he was flirting with. That laugh was now directed at me.  

He motioned for me to sit, and I naturally obliged. With our backs against the walls, my knees pulled tight against my chest and head draped over them. And his legs stretched out, head relaxed against the bricked surface. We sat in blissful silence for a moment until he spoke. 

"I always thought you would be sorted into Ravenclaw, with all your brains and that." He said and he wiggled his toes underneath his shoes. Why was I noticing these things?

"That's what everyone says, even Mycroft laughs at me for not being. He's a rubbish big brother." I stated whilst playing with a stray leaf that found it's self within touching distance. 

"At least you don't have an annoying younger sister. Harry is four years younger than me yet she seems to think she knows it all even though she's basically still a child." John said nonchalantly, after sighing rather exasperatedly. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. 

"Yeah it's just, we could have been friends all those years ago if it wasn't for my ego." He stated as he brought his gaze to me. There was something different about the look he was giving me and I couldn't quite figure out what it meant. 

"I guess it is a pretty huge ego" I stated. To which he pushed me playfully in the arm. No malice was laced with the push, just friendly gesturing, like something Greg and I would have done, yet this seemed rather different. As his hand seemed to linger upon my arm moments more than I was sure was allowed in a friendly manner. However, I did not question. Simply let it happen, as his touch emitted goosebumps to trail their way up skin, leaving me ridged against the subtle touch. John didn't seem to notice of course. As to him this was probably a seemingly normal thing to do. 

"I'm sorry-" was all he said after a moments silence. This comment startled me, words in which I was sure I had conjured up in some weird, vivid dream. 

"Sorry?" I pondered in a tone that let him know I was confused at his wording. 

"Yeah sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you for all those years, for being a complete cock. If I could take it all back and start again from that train ride where it was just you and I lost in the magical adventure we where about to embark on, then I would. I would take it all back, but I can't and for that I am sorry." He stated, before bringing his gaze back to me once again. Yet, this time a tear was threatening to seep down his face. 

To which I raised my hand -before I contemplated my actions- and wiped it away with the subtlest of movements, trailing my hand along his cheek in the process. All while my eyes where trained on his own. Once my hand had retreated then did realisation sink in. 

I stood abruptly. "Sorry-I..." I trailed off. "I didn't mean to. Shit. Sorry." I rushed before I pivoted and stalked my way that once I came, leaving John to ponder my actions.

-

The Gryffindor Common Room was eerily quiet as I paved my way towards my bed, taking the stairs in my stride. Only when I reached the sanctuary of my pillows did I let the infamous memories, scrutinisation and 'what if' float aimlessly around my head. It was horrendous. 

Each thought brought another, and another until I was drowning in my own subconscious. I could vividly see the expression that was evident on his face as my hand lingered upon it. Yet, it morphed into a grotesque manifest of my own devise. 

Scenarios that weren't so, now played on repeat. Plaguing my mind. Every one brought a new, each more harrowing than the last.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Bellowed throughout the deserted halls. As John stood his height, before slapping me across the face, leaving the imprint of his hand for all to bare witness to. Before brushing past me and leaving me to stew in my own misfortune. 

My mind could not comprehend the multitude of wrongdoings that could have occurred in that very instant only hours prior. The humiliation that is bound to come from this is going to be immense, and I knew that. John was the type to spread the word like wildfire just to see someone squirm under his wrath, all so he could be superior to the subordinate. And today that was me. 

I didn't notice the darkness seep away from around me. It's blanket comforting me, like a layer of possessive skin. All until it was gone. The sun trickled its way into the room that I occupied. Paving its way to land upon my left arm. It's rays penetrating even the insoluble. The morning was ultimately beautiful, as the birds chirped a song that was incoherent to the human mind. Yet, I could not relish in the exquisite nature of it all. Only the somber day of torment that was inevitable.   
With that thought in mind I dragged my resistant body from the nonexistent slumber -more just laying down and staring into the abyss- and made for the bathroom. Where I proceeded to wash away the sins I had committed that had brought me to this sole act of baptism.

Once cleansed I threw haphazardly on some robes, ruffled my curls in and attempt to tame them before stalking out the boundaries of the common room, towards the Great Hall to acquire much needed food, to fuel my state of unease. Upon approach I noticed that I wasn't the only one in which to venture to the hall for food at this hour. Yet, John Watson sat at his proclaimed seat, staring at an empty plate that sat before him. 

My presence must have startled him as upon looking up the expression of shock danced across his features, until it turned to something different entirely. An emotion I had never seen upon his face; lust. To this I searched for another to be looming near me, so as to explain the expression. However, upon inspection it was noticed to be only John and I occupying the hall at this precise moment. 

Without another glance in his direction I made my way toward my assigned seat and proceeded to lather my plate with something that looked somewhat edible.   
Settling for toast and a cup of tea, I was content. All until a familiar body slumped its way in the seat beside me. I sighed inwardly.

"Hey Sherlock" he spoke through a mouthful of toast which he had claimed from my plate. 

"Hello John, what brings you over here?" I questioned, because to me this was strange. Him being nice, and sudden interest in my actions and ultimately close proximity. It was baffling. 

He just chuckled at my obliviousness. "Can't I eat some toast and talk with you?" He asked, still laughing subtly, to which distracted me for some bizarre reason. I never usually found the actions of another mesmerising. Yet, here I was lingering on every movement he made, every syllable he uttered. 

"Yes I suppose you can" I stated nonchalantly, as the swarming senses clouded my coherent thought process. Maybe Professor Potter knew what was wrong with me? It couldn't hurt to ask. 

I could feel movement from the side in which John sat, and upon lifting my gaze from where it lay upon the table I was brought to face him. "Are you alright?" He questioned as my face undoubtedly betrayed my masked persona of not showing emotion. I only nodded in response before placing a piece of toast in my mouth. 

John was still staring as I peeled the toast from my lips and began to chew. However, before I could process his actions, John had raised his hand and began to wipe the crumbs that danced at my lower lip. I froze.... eyes wide and heart palpitating I rose from my seat and stalked my way to the entrance of the great hall. Yet, before crossing the threshold I pivoted to glance back at John, whom in turn was still staring fondly at me, with a smile etched upon his lips, his eyes betrayed him, always. As he looked hurt. 

Without hesitation I about turned and paved my way to the one person I knew could fix this. Who could tell me what was wrong, and within moments I was bursting through the closed door to his classroom only to stumble across a scene I wish I hadn't.

Professor Potter lay delicately across his desk, where another was on top of him attached to his torso where he was placing kisses messily against his pale skin. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. For two teachers to be caught in the act was one thing, but for those teachers to be ones in which where not meant to be seen together was another. 

I coughed to announce my presence. To which they flew a part and exposed their reddened faces. I smiled. "Interrupting something am I?" I questioned as I smirked at both. None of them answered only proceeded to obtain the clothing they had shed upon the floor. Once fully clothed did I speak again. "Sorry for disturbing what I'm sure would have been very climactic, but I have a predicament of my own and I don't know what to do about it" I stated before crossing the room and slumping into a seat in front of the desk that I couldn't bare to look at. 

"Draco will you give us a minute."


	4. Blood Within

The silence that occupied itself around us was excruciatingly unbearable. Several minutes he has been staring at me with a bewildered look upon his face, accompanied by the flush of his cheeks and sweat that laces his furrowed brow. Neither one of us willing to break the tension with the metaphorical knife just yet. - With my hands in my lap excreting a severe amount of moisture which I'm sure should be inhumanly impossible - a rarity - due to my nervous disposition. Resulting in the wringing of my hands. -I let out a melancholic sigh to show my meagre stance for the situation at hand. To which he replies with the same exasperated exhale. 

"Look-" he began but abruptly halted, seeing my raised hand which indicted an interruption and a cease to his explanation.   

"Don't. It's alright I should be the one apologising. I barged into your office unannounced. It was poor behaviour on my behalf" I stated, rather stoically as apologising isn't something I find myself in the habit of endeavouring in. He in turn looks baffled. Obviously my words also show an unfamiliarity to him as well as myself, as his quirked eyebrow expresses all.  

"Well..." he voices before immediately coughing to clear his throat and gestures that he was indeed moved by my somewhat half hearted attempt at an apology. "What was it you came here to talk to me about Sherlock?" Questioning once a moments silence passes over us. 

To this I let out another sigh, this time with more emotion and meaning. "John..." is all I say. It is all I can bring myself to utter. My mind is plagued by images of said boy and his hazel eyes gaze upon me as we relish in abysmal conversation, however are content in the company of one another. "Johns face is all I see, and I can't quite figure out why." I here myself say before I know the very words have left my lips. Only to realise after the moment surpasses and a smirk dances it's way across Professor Potters features. 

"Yes I was wondering when you would admit it to yourself." He says before rising from his prior seated position, to now be standing in front of where I find myself sitting. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Actually it's quite natural." He begins, as I raise my gaze to fix upon his own. "I, like you was afraid of feeling things and then I met Dra-Professor Malfoy and everything changed. Yeah, sure he was a stuck up pure blood with a evil father but he was also sweet and kind and tentative..." he states before noticing my shocked expression and quickly composes himself. "Well as I was saying. John is like Malfoy; blinded by the blood that runs through his veins and the company he keeps. You on the other hand seem to know the real him. Don't let the perception he presents to the rest of the world be the one in which you cling to. Trust me I know from experience that years of hatred and sides wrongly chosen could result in repression and longing. Just think about it will you?" With that he places a hand upon my shoulder and squeezes ever so slightly. "Do what makes you happy, and be with whomever makes you equally as happy and do not apologise for that." He states before gesturing for me to stand. "You are a smart kid Sherlock, use those brains of yours and see past the exterior." And with that I was being shown the door and exiting to the halls that lay beyond.

I couldn't quite fathom the conversation I just had. I knew that Professor Potter only wanted what was best for me. However, was what was best John? Or was I just fooling myself into a false sense of reality; one in which John and I could be friends. Or more than...

With that thought in mind I began my route back to the Common Room. Where sanctuary within my sheets was much needed, after the day I have had I could probably sleep for an entire year. However, the castle at this particular time was fairly somber and yet possessed a peaceful atmosphere that I was quite content in relishing within for moments more than I was strictly allowed. As my walk took me to places in which where not necessarily meant to be ventured. Yet, here I was embarking on an adventure of sorts. 

My feet brought me to an abrupt stop as a peculiar classroom came into sight. One in which I was sure did not exists before hand. With large patterned doors that stretched far into the air to loom over any whom was within close proximity. Yet, to me looked rather tempting. So, I walked towards them not too sure of what lay in wait for me once they where opened, but to my surprise once pushed open with a slight heave the climax was somewhat nonexistent. All that lay within the room was a mirror. One in which I was sure gathered enough dust to make even the stuffiest of noses sneeze. 

It wasn't particularly harbouring any magically qualities that made me want to venture nearer, yet I did. Standing in front of it inches away I peered at my own reflection, until another entered the vicinity in which I stood. 

Looking over my shoulder to glance at where this person stood, I noticed that the presence was lacking. It was just me. However, turning back the figure stood at my right hand side, smiling at me. The person looked awfully familiar; hazel, short blond hair, muscular features, handsome... was it? It couldn't be. Blinking vigorously as to rid my mind of these thoughts I brought my attention back to the mirror and there he stood. Hand clasped ever so delicately within my own, smiling not only with his mouth but with his eyes. What shocked me the most was not his presence, but my lack of clothing on my torso. I couldn't help but gaze at myself as it was such a sight to behold. 

Me standing here, with a boy that was once my enemy. Now holding my hand and seeing myself as the person I always had. 

\-   
From departing from the room that held such powerful reflections, the walk back to the Common Room was a blur. To anyone whom spotted me they would have thought I was possessed. I guess in some way I was... the memories of his hand lingering in mine, tracing the outline of my veins, my skin with his thumb plagued my mind and for the life of me I could not shake them. 

Sanctuary awaited as I took the stairs to my room in my stride. Each step protesting against my weight with an unsteady creek. Each taking me to the destination that I desperately longed for.

Within minutes I was there, ravelling myself within the blankets that gave some form of protection to the predicament that I found myself residing within. Like some kind of bad dream. John being the feature of them all. He was what caused me pain. What caused me confusion. As to me I could not understand my infatuation, and if it was that, or just lost boyhood friendship, or some form of altered reality that I had made for myself; one in which John and I where friends...

****

Each day differs from the last; no day is similar. It's not like I look for the reasons to be sad, they simply seem to creep up upon me and nestle their way into my life and burry there until they rupture and consume the entirety of my being. For several days the epitome of darkness has encompassed me and turned my world upside down, exposing the true nature of myself to the world and also to myself. A part of me I harboured, a part of me that was hidden from view; emptiness. 

True emptiness doesn't show, it just is. That hollow feeling when you're alone. That numbness when you move, speak, do. It's like you just exist. Not apart of anything; just there. That your being alive doesn't exactly matter to anyone around you, that everything that you do doesn't affect, change or impact anything. Emptiness, just becomes one with you, expressing itself in the form of whom you are, and what you will become. Seeping into everything...

Two days after my adventure to the room that consumed the mirror which to my somewhat delight and also demise showed the boy that plagued my thoughts, dreams, reality. The boy that dismisses me, yet acknowledges me at the same time. Two days...that's all it took for me to spiral into the abyss. Two days.

Being in a place that there is no escape from those around you is challenging. So for two days I hid myself away from life within my sheets. The sanctuary of which I relished in, but it also brought memories, thoughts, fears and worst of all John. Not the presence of him, but the unexpected, rather difficult to explain dreams, mixed with disjointed reality of said boy. Visions of him plaguing my mind as we devised scenarios that would never happen or ones that most likely would (the beating of me). Two days I wallowed in self pity and disgust for the thoughts I could never admit about him. To me and many others they would be frowned upon and I knew this. I tried over the course of those two days to rid myself of any feelings I might have concealed, with little success. Two days...

After said two days I found myself being dragged from my trance by none other than Greg whom said that it was about time I stopped feeling sorry for myself and got out of bed. 

"I guess you're right..." I mumbled back in response, more for myself than for the pleasure of Greg hearing it. And with that I was up. Hauling myself from the sheets that surrounded me for several hours. To now be stood draped in them, feeling mentally and physically exhausted due to my own thoughts. 

I didn't exactly know what the day held for me and the events that would surly unravel from seeing John, yet I found myself paving my way towards the bathroom where I began the ritual of cleansing my body of the toxins that ailed me. Sadly I couldn't scrub my brain and rid it of John...

****

"You ready?" Greg questioned from his stance by the door. He looked somewhat frustrated, I'm not sure by me or other contributing factors. Yet here he was annoyed by some form of events. 

I let out an exasperated sigh to match both mine a Greg's moods before replying. "Yes I guess I have to be." And with that Greg pivoted on the spot and paved his way out with the boundaries of the portrait that divided the Common Room and the outer halls of the castle. I naturally followed suit down path he was creating towards the Great Hall, where I would undoubtedly encounter the one person I feared the most.

Upon arrival I noticed that not many stranglers where venturing down to the Great Hall which made me question the exact time. "Greg what time is it?" I questioned just as the thought began to stir in my mind. 

The only response I got for a matter of moments was the sound of his footfalls upon the cemented floor until we reached the doors that separated the halls from the place we would dine. "Fourteen minutes past a freckle" he stated without averting his gaze to me, yet he was seeking out something or someone. I just huffed in response and pushed past him, not really in the mood for his salty attitude at whatever time it was. 

Once past Greg I made my way to where Molly was seated. She always poised herself on being earlier than the majority to eat. For that I was thankful as I now had an excuse to ignore Greg and talk to someone else. 

I took my seat across from Molly as she reached for a piece of toast that lay upon a tray in the centre of the table. Once she noticed me she gave me a lopsided smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, which was unfamiliar upon the face of Molly. As I always counted on her to brighten somewhat of my day with her pleasant demeanour. Yet, today she was evidently in more of a mood than even I or Greg for that matter. Which made me question if it was the atmosphere or if there was something peculiar in the food that made everyone foul or if it was a situation that made both of my friends particularly grim in my presence. I didn't question it much though as within the matter of minutes of my seating. John arrived at the door jamb and made his way to his proclaimed table to start his day with a meal. 

To my surprise his eyes caught upon my own and lingered there for moments more than I was sure was allowed until he found his seat. I was amazed he hadn't fallen over or banged into anything on his journey as the only thing he was looking at was indeed me. Which in turn baffled me, as I had held his gaze for mere minutes and it felt like an eternity as I wasn't willing to break first. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the girl that proceeded to drape herself around John and begin to place delicate kisses along his jaw line. 

I was startled to say the least. From two days of wallowing in a self loathing state all over the boy whom now sat a few feet away from me holding my gaze while a unknown girl nibbled at his ear. This was torture, those two days had nothing on what my eyes where baring witness to right at this very moment. I knew John could sense the uncomfortable nature of it all, as I was sure it was written delicately across my face for all to bare witness to. Yet in this moment I did not care. I was shocked, disgusted and angry at myself. 

With those emotions and the thought of sitting watching John being eaten by a ravenous hormone induced female seeming too much for me. I stood and bid my farewell to my friends in the form of a grunt and stalked my way towards the door that moments ago I had just crossed. 

I had only taken so much as ten steps before a hand seized my arm indicating a halt to my walking. Upon turning round I was expecting John, but whom I saw was Molly. She stood with an apologetic, yet knowing look upon her face. 

"I saw you" was all she said. To anyone else this would not have been enough to spark recollection. Yet, I was not everyone else. This sparked fear in me. She knew. 

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, playing dumb, this is all I had, and I prayed it would work. 

To this she raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared upon her face. "Don't play dumb with me Sherlock. I saw you two. The way you looked at one another, what is going on?" She pondered. I couldn't exactly argue with that could I. Maybe she could be the one I confide in? 

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I think I like him, not in the way I like you or Greg. I feel more for him than I expected to, always have and I believe I always will." I stated matter-of-factly before averting my gaze. "I understand if you feel repulsed by me, I'll be going now" I said before pivoting and making my way to leave. 

"I am not disgusted by you Sherlock, if anything I understand. You are my friend, just promise me you will be careful is all" she shouted to me, as I made my way up the stairs. I wasn't particularly in the mood for interaction, yet my conversation with Molly made me feel slightly at ease about my liking of John, and made me feel like my friends could accept this part of me I never knew existed.

***

Classes that day seemed rather melancholic and meaningless, as I practically wasn't paying attention. The dream state I found myself in for the majority of the day possessed a severe amount of shame, yet at the same time refuge. It was a sanctuary away from the dribble that was mundane life, that consisted of people that tormented me, and people that flaunted their happiness in my face. To say the least today was not a day in which I would gladly relive anytime soon. Far from it, was the truth. 

The last class of the day approached and to my demise it was shared with the person I dreaded seeing; John. I knew that within this class he would undoubtedly make unscheduled eye contact that never amounted to anything more than that. Yet, the only plus side to this class was the teacher; Professor Malfoy. 

I found it rather amusing to say the least that I had caught onto his secret and found him and another Professor (famous I may add) in a compromising position. It was humorous as every time he passed by me, or averted his gaze to fall upon me, he would blush and squirm in a ridiculous manner which left me trying to conceal a laugh. This sole act made my day seem less bleak. Only in this instant and situation was I able to forget the predicament I found myself residing in. To me this was highly ironic, as another's misfortune healed my own. For a sliver of time. All until we where dismissed from class. 

I departed the room with a smirk upon my face due to Professor Malfoy's reaction to my raised eyebrow as I strode past him. This expression upon my face only lasted a mere minute until I collided with the one I feared. 

Backing several paces I looked down upon the boy whom stood before me, exhibiting exhaustion, fear, longing and dread. A combination of emotions that I could all but comprehend as I too was feeling them. Witnessing them upon Johns face brought that realisation to the forefront of my mind. 

Neither of us uttered a word, just stood for moments peering into the others eyes without flinching. To those whom where onlookers they must have perceived us to be on a standoff as to them we where enemies by blood status. Yet, to John and I this was a battle of pride. A duel to see whom would cease first. 

I ultimately lost. With an exhale I spoke. "Look- could we spare the pleasantries and miscommunication and delve straight into the point at hand" this to me was rather perfectly executed in speech as I had been planing this for the two days of reflection. 

John only nodded before he too inhaled but quickly exhaled. "We are friends are we not?" He questioned. 

I guess that was a reasonable assumption given our prior conversation only nights previous. "Yes I guess we are..." I trailed off not sure I was really able to finish my thought process, well not out loud at least. 

"Well friends then" he stated, before out stretching his right hand, I presume it was for me to shake so I naturally obliged. Contact with his skin was something I had only but dreamt, and to me doing such was foreign to my body. The shivers it sent up my arm, created a pathway down my spine.   
And like that as quickly as we shook, it was over.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime, possibly make up for the years of hostilely and lost friendship?" He questioned rather sweetly. I was not expecting him to offer such a proposal due to the display of affection I witnessed only this morning. However, I did not want to refuse as this could be my only chance to solidify our friendship. Therefore I hastily nodded, before he retracted his offer. "Great, how about tomorrow. It being Saturday and all?" To this I nodded again as I did not trust my own voice. "Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then Sherlock." He stated before about turning and paving his way down the corridor and out of sight. 

I in turn wasted no time in making my way to the Common Room, where I sought out for anyone lingering near before I concealed myself within the boundaries of my four-poster bed, and waited for sleep to overcome me.

***

My thoughts on how John and I shall end up (hand in hand, laying side by side watching the stars rupture and birth before our eyes. Blissful.) are enough to get me through each passing moment until the time John knows my hearts desires. Which could possibly be in the next hour, as my meeting with him is scheduled for then. 

It was all I could think about for the foreseeable night. Tossing and turning on my four poster bed that poised itself for being comfortable, yet last night was far from that. Scenarios ventured my mind, leaving a path of either destruction or sheer longing. With every passing moment I lay there the hours prior to now and couldn't help but wonder, what if he returned my lust. I knew it was wishful thinking but one can only but try to resist such temptation. 

My thoughts where only that. Thoughts. I knew that John had another, one whom could fulfil his needs, whom could live up to reputation. Yet, I was not that. Rather the opposite. One whom destroyed his five year long reputation as the Slytherin bad boy, the heart throb whom had the prettiest girls grovelling at his ever so polished shoes, as well as not being able to live up the the standards John needs.

Professor Potter may have been right about the feud John and I had subjected ourselves to. However, he was far from right about John. From all the encounters I've had with him, he isn't so different from Professor Malfoy in school. The tales that travelled through students about his reputation seemed parallel to John. Yet, deep down I did harbour some amount of doubt about just that. 

What if he was different, what if he really did mean to make amens for all the wrong he caused. Maybe he really did want to build a bridge towards civil actions, instead of hostility. However, with the company he keeps and the girl he places by his side I do not believe that anything more than acquaintances is on the table. No matter how much I fantasise about it. 

-

The hour that remains before my path crosses with that of John Watson, I spend relishing in my own abyss and random thoughts. This time not of John but of anything that seemed to occupy my mind. From the decaying wood around the frame of the bed, to the way my friends have been acting as of late. Molly in particular. She being one to smile without a reason and brighten even the bleakest of days. Now she wallows, and sulks. Staring off into space, thinking of something that she doesn't divulge. I couldn't quite fathom what could possibly be making her so forlorn. However, the symptoms pointed to an aching heart which longed for someone out of reach. I knew this all too well, as I too was in the same predicament. Whomever Molly was longing for they had to be important as she does not break study routines for just anyone. 

Greg on the other hand was acting much like I was, moping about and dragging his feet. Yet, only when he thought no one was looking. He seemed to be in the same boat as both Molly and I, yet each of us seemed to not want to share it with one another. Five years of friendship doesn't stand when it comes to a heart that desires love. These things sometimes can't be expressed through words, as for me it is difficult to conjure the right ones. I'm not sure how Molly and Greg feel but I sure don't want them to know about my passion for John. 

On that note... staring into the unknown daydreaming about tormented hearts has left time to race ahead. My hour is up.

\- 

Standing seems strange. As for laying for most of the previous day and night leaves your body in a state of relaxation, so moving said relaxed muscles is troublesome. Stretching them helps. 

That's what I found myself doing when Greg appeared. He stood at the door jamb not uttering a single syllable, only staring. 

"Are you alright?" I questioned my friend. I knew he would not speak so me being the adult I am, I thought beginning a conversation would benefit his smouldering gaze. 

He only blinked as if to bring himself out of a trance. Then began to inhale, which soon followed with an exasperated exhale. "Why must people love those who are not right for them?" He pondered. I'm not sure he meant to say those words out loud, as his raised eyebrow suggested as much. 

"We accept the love we think we deserve." Was all I said. It was all I needed to say, before his features softened into a almost childlike innocence. Before tears seeped down his face, like a stream that threatened to overflow. 

I am not one for consoling the emotionally or physically wounded. However, here was my friend breaking his heart before my very eyes. I knew I could not just stand there staring. So I crossed the threshold that was his personal space and enveloped him into an embrace. One in which felt foreign. As we had never hugged like this before, but I knew we both needed it. 

"It's going to be ok Greg. I promise" I stated in a muted register as not to startle him with a raised one. Whilst rubbing his back. I had seen this type of comforting only in movies, and thought it would work best. To my surprise it did just that. 

Moments after the hug began it ended, as Greg wiped his tear stained face with the corner of his robes. "Sorry" was all he muttered. 

"What are you apologising for?" I questioned. As I was somewhat puzzled as to why he would be sorry. 

"It's just this isn't really something you speak about to your best friend. Well...it is but I'm not really sure how to begin. Plus I'm sorry for crying, and sorry for the future." As he stated all of this I became more confused by the moment. What could we not talk about? I knew I couldn't talk about how I felt about John with him due to awkwardness, but what could he not speak of? I raised an eyebrow to indicate my confusion. To which he just exhaled. 

"There's no easy way to say this really..." he began before trailing off and looking anywhere but me. The floor took his fancy. "I'm gay Sherlock." He all but squealed. 

I on the other hand blinked vigorously as the words I had just heard must have been a dream. Then began to laugh hysterically. To the point where it pained to stand upright, and tears seeped from my eyes to leave their salty residue upon the floor. 

"Why are you laughing? I just told you my biggest secret and you're laughing!" He stated with a raised voice and flaring nostrils. I knew my laughter had been taken the wrong way. 

"Relief" was all I stated through muffled laughs as I tried to regain my composure.

"Relief? About what, how could this be reliving Sherlock." Greg questioned as he began to rub his face as to rid the words he had just uttered to me. Like rubbing away the shame or something. 

I just placed my hand upon his shoulder and squeezed ever so slightly. "You don't have to worry Greg honestly" I stated before dropping my hand as he peered up at me. 

"And why is that? I'm the gay freak now, everyone is going to laugh at me, I know they are." He whispered as tears threatened to escape once again. 

"Well they will have to laugh at both of us then" I knew this was an indirect way of stating what Greg had just said but I was hoping he would catch on so I wouldn't have to utter the words I feared. 

He just stared for a moment, like a lighthouse in the fog. I could see the wheels turning in his head trying to piece together years of encounters and words spoken. All until he gasped and threw his hands over his gaping mouth. "You mean to say... thaaa-thaaa-that you're gay!" He all but blurted out if it wasn't for him tripping over his own words. 

I in return just smiled, nodded and walked past him. Only stopping to look over my shoulder at Greg whom looked as if about twenty stone had been lifted from his shoulders. All before I made my way to where I knew John was waiting, with a slight spring in my step.


	5. The Charms to Conceal

Pacing had apparently become my new found hobby whilst nervous. Each step I took seemed to calm me down. - Well so I thought. - In reality it just made me more paranoid. As waiting was never really something I liked to forgo. However, for this particular meetings I would wait several life times.

Before I reached the state of pacing at my destination, I presumed I would be the one whom was late, due to my run in with Greg. Which to my surprise made me feel at ease. Knowing that I was not the only one in this predicament created a strange sense of comfort within. Like I wasn't going through this alone. Having my best friend know exactly what I am going through brings me satisfaction and pride in whom I am, and being unapologetic for that. However, I was the one whom was early. 

I knew that pacing would not help but my legs just wouldn't obey to my insistent pleas to cease. Instead I paced, and paced, and paced. Striding in a pattern that would have looked odd to anyone that passed by. I didn't really ponder as to how long I waited but it wasn't mere minutes, as my legs only became more fatigued with each step I took. Whilst curls bounced lazily upon my brow that had gathered a slight sweat, either out of my pacing or the stress of this whole endeavour. Yet I knew it was a long period of time I had been doing this residual task. All until footfalls in the distances ceased my incessant steps. 

The echoes resounded off each wall as they neared whatever destination they sought. To me they seemed to be edging closer, as if a collective group where running straight for me, but I couldn't be certain. 

However, I did not need to wait long for my answer to be granted as they rounded the corner to the long corridor in which I was at the end of. There where five people in total. Four chasers and one runner. The one whom was leading the pack, or in a better use of words sprinting for their life, was smaller than the rest. Yet, due to the distance between them and I, making out to whom they where exactly was difficult. All I knew was that they where in grave need, and that they where all moving at some speed. 

It did not take them long to near me, and at that precise moment I knew exactly who it was. John. As to why he was being chased I do not know. All I knew was that he needed help. 

The four boys that where on his tail halted as they set me in their sights. All as malicious as the next and each harbouring a smile that I was sure did not have the intent of either excitement or joy. Rather had the opposite connotations, and that is what I feared. Not a fist, not words, but the long blank stare of people who despised you. That was a look I was all too familiar with. 

They began to circle us, as John backed himself into a wall and I stood as a sort of protector to him. Shielding his body with my own, with a stance that possessed fear and anger. 

The taller of the pack walked closer to us with the others in their proclaimed positions that suggested a subordinate nature to the one whom obviously was the ring leader. "I see you have got yourself a pet, Watson." The taller one barked, as the others chimed in with a harmonious "yeah" as if to back up the others claim. "You getting this thing to fight your battles now? I'm not even sure if I can hit it, you know it being a half breed, just like you!" the same boy stated with a chuckle, as if he found himself completely hilarious. To this John coward, bowing his head in shame as if he knew the accusation was true. I on the other hand, stood to my proclaimed height which was inches above the one whom was calling all the shots. I stared him down as if daring him to add anymore to his previous statements. "And I suppose you are going to fight me are you half breed?" He questioned with a quickening lip. 

I wasn't quite sure what he really meant by half breed? Was it my blood status or was it more...the thing that only some knew about but how could-  
"What will it be?" He stated dragging me out of my thoughts. 

"We shall be leaving now." Was all I said after a moments silence, and I grabbed Johns hand and pushed my way past the taller of the pack, but not before he seized my arm and pulled me back. "Don't think this is over half breed. You will get your day..." he stated before spitting in my face and dropping my arm to my side. 

I knew that showing weakness would only further the torment, so I strode past them with John in tow until I reached the corner that they had previous ran past. Rounding it I slumped against the wall and let out an exasperated sigh, whilst wiping my face to rid it of the saliva. 

"You didn't have to do that" John all but whispered beside me. He had claimed a place on the floor, with his back to the stoned wall, and his knees tucked tight to his chest, face between his knees. "I am sorry" he mumbled after I did not respond. 

"It's alright" I stated, because it really was okay. They boys where just looking for trouble and John and I happened to be the ones in which they chose that day. 

John lifted his head from his knees to peer at me with pleading eyes. "No it's not okay. They found out." Was all he said. It was all he had to say. I knew exactly what he meant by those words. And I knew that this...this was the end of me. How could they know? Especially this. I tried so hard to keep that part of my life a secret. Letting only a select few understand. How? 

"How do you know?" I asked. This was the only question I wanted answered at this precise moment. I needed to know if he knew and who told him. 

He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes rather tightly, as if not seeing my presence would make utter the words more bearable. "That's not what I meant... but I always kind of guessed, but someone overheard Mycroft talking about it and well I guess now it's the talk of the school" he mumbled rather incoherently but I heard him all the same. "I am truly sorry Sherlock" he stated, and I believed him, because he honestly did look apologetic for knowing and for others knowing too. 

"I guess this is goodbye then" I questioned before pushing myself off of the wall that I had been leaning against rather sloppily. Before straightening my abysmal robes and nodding in Johns direction as if to bid a farewell, then stoked my way past where he sat and in the direction of the Common Room.

I didn't get a few steps from where I had left John before I heard an audible 'wait' and the steps of plea. I knew that turning back now meant surrendering to the boy whom I had obsessed over unknowingly since the moment I lay my eyes upon him. Yet, I couldn't help myself. The pull was too much. It was like he was the magnet and I, the unwilling metal that so devotedly attracts and never let's go. I just wish I could stop myself from bowing to the whims of others...

The steps ceased and a panting John arose from his breathless position. He bore the face of a boy in turmoil. The expression of someone whom knew that what they where doing was going against everything they where taught to believe. However, here he was catching his breath and begging with his eyes for me to approach. To speak. 

And so I did. "What?" I all but shouted. "You here to make me admit it, to tell you what you heard was true. To beg for your silence, because if you are then leave." I stated, and I meant every word of it. I was tired of complying to what others wanted of me. I was exhausted from hiding a part of my life I wish was never mine, but here I am. Having lived through it, having came out the other end the man I am today. 

John just blinked. No response. Just a blink, and an open mouth exhibiting signs of either shock or depletion. "I-" he mumbled before clearing his throat hoping for another attempt at words. "I- I don't care Sherlock. If anything I understand." He made a point of looking me in the eye when saying this. As if he really did understand. As if he knew deep down what it was like, what it was really like. I could tell by his face that he just knew. No words needed to be uttered in this moment, as I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was too busy contemplating the scenarios in which John and I could be.

I inhaled rather deeply, whilst rubbing at my temples to rid the multitude of thoughts racing through my mind. Before exhaling shakily.                 "I guess you deserve the truth coming from me..."

***

Silence ruptured as the reverberant growl trailed from ear to ear resounding off the four walls which quivered at every echo. 

It wasn't the sound of a haunting beast coming to capture all that lay in its path. Or the sound of a teacher letting out a screech at finding a toad in their tea. However, it was the sound of an exasperated sigh that paved its way along the isolated corridor that held both John and I. For I did not want to be having this conversation. 

"Well..." was all he uttered. He knew of what I was about to speak, yet hearing it first hand was not something I was willing to allow him. So I just paced. Paced until my feet became numb and the act became hollow. All the whilst he watched. Witnessed my inner and outer struggle. He saw my battle with myself and how society affects me so. It must have been strange and harrowing to watch. 

"Sherlock..." He mumbled, before placing a delicate hand upon my shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll share a secret with you?" He questioned in a almost whisper. I knew that divulging secrets was difficult for anyone, but the sound of his voice made it seem even more unbearable for him. 

I in turn just peered at him, as if begging him to share with me something he could not utter to another living person. Something that has been ailing his for years. Rupturing his conscious thought. 

He obliged. Not with words but with a sympathetic smile. "Alright then." Was all he said. Before he began to shed his robes. This to me was rather confusing as how a secret started with the discarding of clothing, I would never know. "I've been trying to hide this for years, even from myself. Yet, I want you to know because I don't want you to fear me, or yourself for that matter." He stated, as he began to unbutton his shirt. 

Again this was puzzling to me, all until it was fully unbuttoned and laying in a heap upon the floor. What hid behind his shirt was something that I for one was not expecting. As to me, he was "ordinary". He didn't have secrets like this. Secrets so large that they paved way to the rest of your life. 

John just stood there awkwardly as I gawked at his torso. I could tell the charm that was used and he looked so vulnerable, so pure and I admired him for it. To bare all to someone who you hardly knew. To share such a monumental secret with someone whom you did not know would tell everyone. I adored him, in this very moment and it must have shown on my features as John began to blush. Which to me was the most exquisite thing I had ever witnessed. 

After a minute of just staring at John, I stalked my way over towards him cautiously. As if I moved any faster I feared I would alarm him. 

Once inches away from him, I raised my hand to brush against his torso. My hand came into contact with the charm and sent shivers down my arm. "You are so handsome." I heard myself say before I registered it within my brain. I knew that I had thought this, but hearing myself say it made it that more real. "Sorry..." I blurted out seconds after. Just before retreating in my steps to press up against the wall. 

"Don't be sorry, it's alright." He stated mater-of-factly before proceeding to pick up his shirt from the cemented ground, and place it delicately over his shoulders and begin to button it up. 

I on the other hand just watched him do this. Which must have seemed abnormal, as I just gazed upon the beauty of the boy who stood before me. He was sublime. 

"I guess now you know my secret." John mumbled, which ultimately brought me out from my own thoughts. "I'm not ashamed of who I am, never have been. I just wish people wouldn't use it against me is all." He stated as he dropped his gaze to the floor and proceeded to brush his foot against the floor beneath it. 

As John stood there with his head bowed. I, just like him previously started to shed my robes, and then proceeded to do the same to my shirt. My hands trembled as I did so. For this was something I have always feared. A part of me I wish I could hide from the world. Yet, in this moment I knew John needed this. 

"You are not alone..." I proclaimed, as I plucked the last button from its confounds and shed my shirt like a snake would skin. There I stood for him to bare witness to. For him to see that he was not a freak, or a rare breed, or a deformation in society. He had to know that it was alright to be who he was. 

He just brought his eyes up from their place on the floor to land on me, and in that moment I saw the boy that I had met upon the train ride return. The boy who was shy, compassionate, understanding... In that moment he was staring at me with such longing that I was sure I was imagining it. 

Just like I did, John paved his way towards me. Where he lifted his hand to touch my chest and ultimately feel the residue from the charm itself. It was as if we had this silent understanding of one another. As if in this exact moment we where one. All before he dropped his hand and ceased his movements against my chest. 

He retreated for the place he stood prior, as I gathered my clothing and replaced them upon my body. All in silence. 

None of us knew what exactly to say to one another. As what do you say to a person who understands you completely. To someone who can not judge. Who will not judge you. With a deep intake of breath, and a subtle exhale I spoke. 

"I don't understand... how?" I somewhat questioned. It wasn't so much of as question more of a thought that had to be spoken. 

John just blinked at me. As if I had dragged him out of some pit of thoughts. "Neither do I. How could we have not known this about one another. I get that I knew about you, but wasn't sure if it was speculation or truth, and wasn't willing to pry. Yet, to know now it baffling. In a good way though. Like relief. " He stated, with a lopsided grin plastered delicately on his face. It was a smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts, and mine was positively melting. 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. I didn't really want to delve anymore into johns life at this moment. Not until he allowed me to. Yet, there was one thing plaguing my mind at this exact time. 

He nodded in response which was an indication for me to proceed. "Does anyone know about you?" I questioned. It wasn't the only thing I wanted to know, yet was the main route to the actual thing I wanted answered. 

John just sighed rather melancholically, as if this question played on his mind a lot. "Sort of." He stated nonchalantly, I knew what it was like to not have anyone know this huge secret. Keeping it to yourself was difficult on both sides of the spectrum (repressing from the wrong point of view, and repressing from the right point of view). Both where equally as hard. As one meant lying to yourself, and the other meant withholding from people around you. 

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." I said with a somewhat reassuring smile. I wasn't sure how comforting it would be to John himself, yet I tried all the same. "Can I ask something else" I questioned after a moments silence and a minute of John peering at the floor. 

"Yeah sure" he stated rather stoically. As if something more pressing was weighing on his mind. 

"Who's the girl I saw you with?" This was the true nature of what I wanted to know. For if he was involved with her I wanted to know, for my own hearts sake. 

Johns head shot up at this. As if the very mention of her alarmed him. He began to nervously search the bed of corridors for anyone lurking near. It was as if he was searching for her, in a sea of nothing. "She - she..." he trailed off, before rubbing the back of his neck in some form of a nervous disposition. "She's my girlfriend." He mumbled more to himself, yet I heard him all the same. 

She is his girlfriend. 

At those exact words I felt my whole world crash around me. Not at the thought of John knowing my darkest secret. But at the fact that I couldn't compete with such a person. A person whom had Johns heart. Someone who he loved. I couldn't come close to matching that. 

"Are you alright?" I heard John utter. However, I did not actually register it. My mind was wandering and I couldn't catch it. I was lost in the epitome of bad thoughts and self loathing. All until a hand was placed upon my cheek, and began to slowly trial the side of my jaw. It was a touch that I craved. A touch that was foreign to my body yet, I relished in it. As it was delicate and loving. As well as firm and knowing. I leaned into the touch, and it ceased. 

In that moment I opened my eyes that I hadn't known I had closed. And found John staring up at me, and seconds later he dropped his hand to his side and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry-" was all he said. 

"It's alright" I stated in return. As it was alright. I didn't oppose to his touch, and never would. For he was extraordinary, and I was infatuated with a boy that another had his heart. "I'm not sure what to say now." I stated. As it was true. I was lost for words at this moment in time. 

"Knowing that there is someone like me in this awful school makes everything more bearable. Yet, I can't keep lying to myself." John said rather dramatically. To which I wasn't sure what he fully meant by what he was lying about. I didn't have time to ponder on that thought for too long though. As John was walking away from where I stood. "Where are you going" I called after him in an attempt to know where he was heading. 

"To put things right." Was all he said. Before he picked up the pace to almost a sprint. 

"Wait for me..."

***

Fatigue gripped at every available limb it could possibly come into contact with. Leaving me a wheezing heap dependent upon a red bricked wall for support, while gasping for much needed air. 

I had only been standing in this rather odd position for mere seconds as only to catch my breath momentarily before presuming on my travels yet again. Twice I have done this exact thing, in my endeavour to catch up to the infamous John Watson, to no avail. He was on some form of mission with no cease to his determination or velocity for the unknown situation at hand. While, I on the other hand aimlessly wandered down corridors hoping one of which would harbour said boy. 

Gaining my breath back seemed more problematic than I had first thought. Strenuous activity never did agree with me and it was now showing in the form of a cold sweat clinging to my brow and a chest that was concaving by the second. 

I was now doubled over, one hand perched against the wall, head facing the ground. In an attempt to at least give myself ample oxygen to continue on my journey. I couldn't determine how long I had been like this, and how many haphazard intakes of little air I had taken. Yet, I could tell you the shoes that approached me; black spats, with compost brazing the sides of both, a scratch upon the left toe where the shoe had undoubtedly come into contact with a foreign object, and laces drawn bizarrely and tucked into the sides. These shoes belonged to one person and one person only. 

Upon raising my head from its prior position my hypothesis was indeed confirmed. As I was met with a splendid fist to the nose, and another in the jaw and then a delightful kick to the shin to incapacitate me presumably. Along with "You fucking freak" spat at me. Before another well placed kick came into contact with my stomach as I now knelt upon the floor. 

There I was left. To wallow, at the sound of footfalls falling further into the distance as the person no doubt retreated to once they came. 

The pain was somewhat bearable if I kept my breathing shallow and movements to a minimal. I tried applying pressure to my ribs that where more and likely severely bruised, in order to assess the damage. Which only gained a audible groan on my part and a wince from an unknown person hovering above me. 

In my incapacitated state I hadn't noticed them approach, and now staring at them I couldn't figure out to whom they where exactly. I had sworn I had seen their face but my lack of caring for ones name really puts a damper on the ability to put a name to a face. 

I brought my head further up from its prior position so I could chance a better look at this mysterious figure looming near. Only to be startled as they outstretched a hand, no doubt for me to take. I was reluctant at first but obliged moments later. 

This person was now gently coursing me to my feet, and luckily they took the brunt of my weight as I wasn't sure I could trust my left leg to bare it. Now standing somewhat awkwardly upon one leg and leaning against this person, I could take in their entirety. 

They where of average height. Slim frame, black hair that was cut in a way that suggested they took pride in their appearance. Pale skin, that looked almost as sickly as my own. This person was moderately attractive, as their robes complimented their slender build in a way that was appealing to the eye. I could tell by the way they held themselves that they where from Slytherin. However, due to the lack of tie around the neck it was impossible to be certain. They had this essence about them that screamed superiority. Although their arrogance and complex be regarded above the rest didn't seem to be there. As for one they had helped me from my predicament upon the floor after all. 

It wasn't until they coughed that I noticed I was staring at them with a look that could only be perceived as intrigue. I sheepishly looked away and shifted my weight so that I was now taking it more upon myself instead of depending upon them. This only caused the person to move closer and take my weight again, as it was plainly certain to them and to myself that I was in no fit state to be carrying my own body weight. 

"Are you alright?" They questioned, as silence encompassed its way around us. "Who did this to you?" They asked. "I didn't really see who it was, I only rounded the corner as they where turning the one at the far end of the corridor and that's when I noticed you" stating as they took more of my weight against their body. 

When I didn't reply only lowered my head, they continued. "Whoever did this to you... You should tell someone they don't deserve to get away with it." This was said with much less assurance, and more wariness around the fringes of their words. As if they where afraid of me somehow. 

At this I raised my head as to examine the expression upon their face after their words. It was one of confusion, skepticism but also a lingering sense of fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, why do you look for frightened." I asked, as it was noticeable that they where indeed scared of me in some way. 

To this I felt them move under my weight, as if repelling my body and a willingness to recoil. "You have a reputation around the school..." they stated. "People say that you can take one look at a person and tell them their life story." At his he lowered his gaze from me. 

"It's not something I am particularly proud of, if anything I try not to piss people off. It only leads to them attacking me" I didn't really know why I was telling this perfect stranger about this, and why it really mattered that I was.

They made a distinctive 'o' sound and let out a shaky breath as if in relief. "Yes I know how it feels to be the brunt of the jokes around here." They returned with a half smile. One that looked rather odd being upon their face, but was none the less there. 

I complied with my own wary upturn of the lips. "Yes" I mumbled, as I had now leaned so far into them that my mouth was being concealed by their neck. It was a strange sort of intimacy that I wasn't repulsed against, due to my hurt nature. 

A moment of silence passed over us yet again, as we just stood in the ever diminishing sunlight, within the bricked corridor. I couldn't really feel my left leg considering the kick I had received but also due the numbness that was coursing through it. "I should really be heading back to my common room." I stated, as the sensation in my leg began to trial its way up to my hip. 

They nodded in agreement before speaking "yeah that's probably for the best." They said. " I'll take you, considering your injuries and all." They announced. Yet, before I could protest I was being pivoted upon the spot and had began walking towards the common room. My hand draped around their shoulder, theirs under my arm and around my waist to support me. 

We walked in a comfortable silence, them taking the brunt of my weight which I was great full for and me hopping every so often that it had become somewhat of second nature to me. 

-

We had made it to the corridor that the Common Room was situated on only fifteen minutes after our departure from the corridor I was attacked within. I would say this way a success as I would have wallowed upon the floor for hours not attempting to move an iota if it wasn't for them. 

Just as we where within touching distance of the Common Room, a person appeared from behind the banister of the stairs attached to the corridor. It was as if whomever it was, was waiting on my arrival. 

"Sherlock-" they bellowed, as they began in a sprint to reach where I now stood with this person by my side. "Sherlock, oh thank god." As they where nearing I noticed it was none other than John. 

He had waited on me. 

Now standing before me, he looked flushed and apologetic. "I looked everywhere for you, and when I couldn't find you I panicked thinking something bad would happen, and now I can see that it has." He rushed in one swift breath, as if he couldn't quite believe the sight he was witnessing. 

"John I am quite alright, no need to worry." I stated in a manner that I hoped that he would believe, as the pain coursing through me was making it unbearable to even speak. Which I hoped didn't show upon my face. 

"You don't loo-" John started only to trail off and glance at the person beside me, who was laced around my frame. Judging by the expression upon John's face this was the first time he was noticing that another was in our presence. That, and he was also taken-a-back by this and their close proximity to me. "Who's this?" This came out more accusatory than I'm sure John intended, as he pointed a finger at them and gestured towards the space -or little of- between our bodies. 

"Oh" they said. This was the first time they had spoken since embarking upon John. "I'm James... James Moriarty."


End file.
